Dortoir de filles
by Azaelia Chubb-Baggins
Summary: Série d'OS. Un dortoir de filles, c'est des soutiens-gorges qui trainent un peu partout. C'est aussi des confidences, des histoires d'amour qui ratent, des journaux intimes gribouillés. Et parfois, quelques animosités. Mais rien d'insurmmontable.
1. L'article de journal

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, ou plutôt une sorte de recueil d'OS/Drabbles, _Dortoir de Filles_.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sinon, j'aimerai juste faire une petite annonce : je cherche une bêta. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire, donc ça m'aidera à repérer les incohérences et mes fautes (quand il s'agit de taper un texte sur l'ordinateur, j'en fais beaucoup plus que d'habitude). M'enfin, vous connaissez le principe ^^ ! Ah, en cas d'une réponse favorable, je tiens à préciser que je suis assez inconstante pour les rythmes de publication ! Voilà.

Bien évidemment, tous les personnages mentionnés dans cet OS sont la propriété de JK Rowling .

Bonne lecture - et laissez-moi votre impression ;) !

* * *

**Dortoir des Gryffondor.**

La nuit est bien avancée.

.

Pourtant, Lavande Brown ne dort toujours pas.

Elle est le genre de personnes qui peuvent dormir cinq heures, et être en pleine forme. Elle peut même ne pas dormir pendant une nuit entière, et ne rien laisser paraître sur son état de fatigue.

Elle se tortille dans ses draps : elle a trop chaud pendant quelques minutes, puis est prise de frissons le moment d'après. Typique, chez elle. Intérieurement, elle maudit le chauffage instable de Poudlard.

Elle se retourne une énième fois.

.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle entend un petit bruit. Un reniflement pour être plus précis. Le bruit d'un mouchoir qui tamponne un visage, pour sécher des larmes.

C'est Hermione Granger.

"Un scoop, Hermione Granger pleure en cachette, au milieu de la nuit !". Enfin, ça, c'est que les gens croient que Lavande Brown, commère, penserait dans cette situation.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

.

Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown ne sont pas amies. Elles ne viennent pas du même monde. Hermione est une moldue, elle une sang-mêlée. Hermione n'a pas reçu une éducation sorcière dès sa naissance, elle si. Elles n'ont pas les mêmes envies : Hermione veut être reconnue et acceptée, Lavande veut rire et profiter de ce qui vient.

.

Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown sont avant tout des camarades de dortoir.

Des camarades de dortoir qui, néanmoins, sont unies et solidaires.

.

Tout le monde a besoin de pleurer à un moment. Et Lavande le sait.

Lavande sait aussi qu'on a besoin de soutien dans ces moments.

Et même si Lavande ne pleure pas, elle comprend Hermione. Elle comprend ses larmes et son angoisse.

Elle compatit. Parce que voir les noms d'innocents moldus s'étaler sur la nécrologie de la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est dur.

Elle se sent triste aussi. Même si elle ne connaît rien du monde moldu, même si elle se sent moins proche des moldus que des sorciers, ils restent des êtres humains. Comme elle, comme Parvati,...

.

Alors, elle se lève.

.

Lavande marche doucement jusqu'au lit de Parvati. Et elle secoue doucement l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

- _Parvati_, chuchote-t-elle.

Parvati ouvre les yeux lentement. Les deux jeunes filles se regardent. Elles ne voyent pas grand chose dans une obscurité aussi épaisse.

Cependant, leur regard brille. Elle se comprennent.

Parvati s'extirpe de ses draps. Elle frissonne un peu. Son lit était si chaud ! Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important pour elle.

.

Elles s'approchent silencieusement du lit d'Hermione.

Puis, elles rejoignent Hermione dans ses couvertures. Elles la serrent très fort dans leurs bras. Et elles lui caressent le dos.

Les pleurs d'Hermione se calment.

.

Elles échangent un sourire amer, mais dans le noir, elles le voient pas.

.

Finalement, elles s'endorment les unes contre les autres. Même Lavande.

Et à ce moment, elle savent que, malgré l'âpreté des combats à venir, Voldemort ne gagnera pas. Parce qu'avant tout, elles s'offrent une source de soutien inébranlable.

**FIN**

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais absolument pas les ascendances de Lavande. Donc ça, c'est inventé !

Et promis, le prochain OS sera plus joyeux !

Impressions ?


	2. Le baiser dans la Salle Sur Demande

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le deuxième OS, qui lui aussi est très court !

J'avais dit qu'il serait plus joyeux, et je ne saurai pas trop dire si c'est le cas.

Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à le traiter de manière légère !

Mais bon, je vous laisse lire et me donner votre avis (s'il-vous-plait !).

Vous devriez reconnaitre quelques répliques du _L'Ordre Du Phénix_.

Tout appartient à J..

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dortoir des Serdaigle.**

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu es restée plus longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande ? s'enquit Marietta. Je t'ai attendu longtemps, tu sais.

Marietta avait un petit air accusateur De manière générale, elle était très impatiente, donc elle détestait attendre les gens. Même sa meilleure amie.

Cho rougit légèrement.

- Je regardais les photos. Tu sais, celles où il y a Cédric, dit-elle en larmoyant.

Marietta afficha un air sceptique.

- Tu me mens, déclara-t-elle.

La belle Cho Chang se rembrunit immédiatement. Elle allait répondre que "mentir n'était pas du tout son genre !", ce qui, en soit, était un autre mensonge.

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

- Non ! Enfin, oui... Mais je suis partie !

- C'était qui ?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

Silence. Assez long. Cho regardait Marietta. Sa meilleure amie ne bougeait pas. Elle avait l'air assez surprise. Puis, elle reprit la parole, la voix plus aiguë.

- Et donc ?

- Je regadais vraiment les photos ! Celles de Cédric...

- En fait, je pleurais, ajouta la jeune asiatique. Je me disais que... Si... Si Cédric en avait su autant, alors... Enfin, sûrement qu'il serait toujours là.

Marietta s'impatientait. Elle savait que Cho ne lui disait pas tout. Elle lui jeta un regard clairement agacé.

- Et l'essentiel ?

- Il m'a gentiment consolée. Un peu maladroitement, d'accord. Oui, bon, ça va ! Ne regarde pas comme ça ! D'accord, je vais tout te raconter ! s'écria Cho.

Marietta afficha un air victorieux.

- Il m'a prise dans ses bras. C'est tellement gentil de ça part.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Marietta ! S'écria Cho

- C'est bon ! Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour me raconter tout ce qu'il se passait avec Cédric ! Ne fais ta mijorée, ce n'est pas la question la plus indiscrète !

A la mention de Cédric, les yeux de Cho s'emplirent de larmes. Cela agaça un peu Marietta. Mais, elle décida de continuer.

- Et donc ? Tu ne réponds pas à ma question... continua Marietta, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Cho.

- Oui, murmura l'asiatique.

Marietta sourit doucement. Harry allait sans doute aider Cho à remonter la pente. Elle savait son amie détruite à cause de la mort de Cédric.

- Comment s'était ? demanda la rousse, par curiosité.

- Humide.

Marietta éclata de rire. De moquerie ou de dégoût.

- Parce qu'il bave quand il embrasse ?

Cho rougit.

- Nan. En fait, je sais pas ! Parce que je pleurais, peut-être. Oh, mais, ça trouve, il embrasse vraiment très mal, s'il s'avère qu'il bave !

Les deux filles gloussèrent.

Peut-être que les choses allaient s'arranger. Peut-être que Cho arriverait à s'en sortir dans les bras d'Harry. Marietta eût envie de lui faire confiance.

- Mais tu sais, Marietta, Cédric était tellement mieux ! murmura Cho.

* * *

Fin de cet OS !

Cela mérite-t-il un commentaire ?

PS : Merci à Meleserpentard pour sa review ! Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir :)


End file.
